Silver daggers and bloodstained yamis
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: Ryou Bakura isn't the typical Domino City teenager, he has a lot more to worry about than the usual teenage worries. sorry, i really can't write summaries Will have to read to find out the pairings. Have rated M just in case XD
1. Silver Dagger and a Bloodstained Yami

Most of the teenagers in Domino City have very little to worry about. Passing exams, homework, which girl fancies which boy, which boy thinks which girl is fit, that sort of thing.

I don't really worry about these things, I do well in school and always get my homework finished well before the deadlines. As for the "which girl fancies which boy" issue, apparently most of them have crushes on _me_! That doesn't really worry me though, I'm not actually interested in girls.

In fact, some of the boys seem to have a thing for me too! But none of them capture my attention.

No, I don't really seem to worry about the usual teenage issues. I have something much worse to worry about.

His name is Bakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou woke, thunder clashing outside and rain hammering his window in an endless assault. The glowing red numbers of his alarm clock cast an eerie, red glow on his pale skin. Ryou glanced over at the clock. 3:37am.

Pushing his pale bangs from his large, chocolate brown eyes and knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to return to sleep, he untangled himself from the sheets and rose from the bed.

Passing Bakura's room, he noticed the empty bed. Bakura was _still_ out.

Ryou shook his head, his soft white hair swishing from side to side and continued down the hall. He ignored the constant creaking of the old staircase and headed to the kitchen. He filled a small glass with water and sipped at it, his thoughts occasionally drifting to Bakura, wondering what he could be doing so late and in such a storm.

He finsihed his water and left the kitchen, flicking the lights off as he passed. He sat on the pale blue sofa and picked up the novel, for his english literature class, that he'd been neglecting to read.

'IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the...'

Ryou dropped the book as the front door burst open. Bakura stepped into the house, hair and clothing soaked to the bone and an insane grin on his face. In his hand he clutched a large, silver dagger. It was custom made, with Diabound, the spirit monster Bakura had used in Egypt when he had attmpted to dominate the world and destroy the Pharoah, engraved in the hilt. Ryou had given it to him as a gift, however, Bakura didn't know that, he had woken one morning with it lying next to his head in a velvet lined box.

Bakura's hair and clothes were soaked in blood, as was the dagger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You remember me saying I had worse things to worry about than other teenagers? Well, that wasn't _completely_ true.

True, none of the other teenagers had to worry about a darker half of themselves coming back in the middle of the night, drenched in blood.

It was the part where I said none of the boy's captured my attention that wasn't entirely true.

Bakura captures my attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**okay, so that was a short chapter ^^;**

**sorry, the next will be longer, I just thought that sounded like a good place to stop :) Besides, it **_**is**_** quarter past four in the morning. (I guess my name does fit me XD)**


	2. Dog Bites and Heated Lunchrooms

"Uh, yami?" Ryou glanced away from the piercing brown orbs. "You're dripping blood everywhere."

He could almost feel Bakura's indifference. "So?"

Bakura strode onto the kitchen, not bothering to flip on the light, and grabbed a cloth to clean the dagger. Ryou noticed his limp.

"Bakura, why are you limping?"

Bakura cringed. 'Damn!' He turned to face Ryou. "It's nothing."

Ryou sighed gently. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be limping."

Bakura grumbled. "I didn't notice the damn dog." He muttered.

Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped. "A dog bit you?"

"No Ryou, the dog walked over to the safe, took out a rifle and shot me in the leg." Bakura glared. "Yes the goddamn dog bit me!"

Ryou walked swiftly to his side, grabbing the first aid kit from above the cupboards. He pushed Bakura down into a chair before gently rolling up the leg of his jeans. He winced.

"That bad huh?" Bakura chuckled.

Dampening a cloth, Ryou knelt to the bite and began wiping away the blood, exposing several large punctures. "Bakura, could you pass me the antiseptic?"

"Anti-what-ic?"

Ryou smiled. "The white bottle."

Bakura handed said bottle to Ryou, his fingers brushing those of the smaller boy. Ryou focused his gaze on the bite, hiding his blush.

He uncapped the bottle and poured some of the foul-smelling liquid onto the cloth. He dabbed at the bite.

"Ahh! JES-US!"

"Sorry, it does sting for a bit." He continued dabbing trying to ignore the hisses from Bakura. After the wound was clean, he bandaged it and climbed to his feet.

"Hm, thanks." Bakura got up from the chair and left the kitchen. A moment later, Ryou heard the TV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a knock on the door at around 7:15. Ryou opened it to find a grinning Yugi standing on the porch.

"Hey Ryou!"

Ryou smiled politely. "Hello Yugi." Grabbing his backpack, he left the house, swinging the door shut behind him.

"So Ryou, what are you doing tomorrow? I've heard there's this huge party going on at Kaiba's place."

"I don't know Yugi, I'm not really the party type."

"Oh come on Ryou. You have to go! Just about everyone's going, even Bakura and Marik are going!"

Ryou perked. Wait! Bakura was going?

"Though I am kinda concerned, what with the whole Bakura, Marik _and _Kaiba being in the same building thing..." Yugi began.

Ryou wasn't paying much attention anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch arrived slowly and Ryou found himself sat at a table with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. They were talking animatedly about the party the following evening, whereas Ryou was sat staring into space.

Bakura walked in with Marik and Malik. Malik was an egyptian with feathery, blonde hair and kohl-lined, violet eyes. Marik was almost identical except taller, more muscular and his hair was styled into a gravity-defying, spike arrangement.

They sat on the other side of the cafeteria. Bakura looked up and noticed Ryou staring at him. He cocked his head to the side and Ryou glanced away hurriedly, blushing a deep pink.

"Are you okay Ryou?" Tea asked suddenly. Yugi was looking at him strangely and Joey and Tristan were sniggering.

"Uh, yeah. Must be hot in here." Ryou lied. "I'll just, go, get some air."

He left the cafeteria with five people watching him curiously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you want something today?"

Ryou looked up and saw Bakura standing in his doorway.

"S-sorry?"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "You were staring at me at lunch."

Ryou blushed and mentally thanked god he didn't switch the bedroom light on. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking and you were...in my line of vision."

Bakura nodded. "Okay. So I hear you're going to Kaiba's party. Funny, I didn't think that was your sort of thing."

"Oh, well, you know how Yugi is."

Bakura chcukled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**okay, I guess it wasn't that much longer ^^;**

**The next chapter ought to be though. 'tis the party ;D BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I notice I've made Bakura really OOC here XD especially during the bandage part. I'll try and get him back on track.**


	3. The Party

***sniffle* no reviews :'( Oh well XD**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba had clearly gone all out for this party. It was strange. The CEO usually spent his time ignoring everyone else on the planet, not throwing parties for them.

Lights were laced into the framework of the main gate, following the drive up to the huge front doors.

He had transformed his enormous living room into a dance floor, lights illuminating it from every angle. The DJ booth was colossal, it was roughly the size of a large truck, with speakers scaling the sides. There were also additional speakers spread around the room, each was easily twice the size of a fully grown man.

A huge buffet table, spanning the entire length of the west wall, was heavily laden with food of different kinds and enough alcohol to fuel Dionysus for a lifetime.

Yugi and Ryou walked into the cavernous entrance hall, staring amazement.

Yugi was dressed in his usual, tight, deep blue trousers, a black tank top and so many belts that his bondage obsession was more than obvious. Ryou had opted for pale blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a deep blue stripe running down the right side. Ryou was wearing his black and white trainers, whereas Yugi was wearing heeled boots, allowing him the same height as Yami.

Tristan, Joey and Tea waved over at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At least an hour had passed since the start of the party and Bakura hadn't shown up yet. Ryou was curious. 'I thought he liked partying? He sure goes to enough with Marik and Malik.'

Yugi was eying Ryou curiously. He suspected the taller male was watching for his yami. Ryou hadn't told the group about his crush, however, Yugi had figured it out. Besides, he was dating his yami, so that had helped in identifying the signs.

Yami pulled at his arm, indicating that he wanted to dance. Yugi smiled and stood, Yami half-walking, half-dragging him to the dance floor.

Ryou sighed turning away from the door, watching his friends dancing. Joey and Tea were dancing and Tristan was dancing with some girl while looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Cheers and whoops came from the entrance hall. Marik and Malik were walking in with some guy that Ryou didn't know. His hair was jet black, a crimson headband keeping a small amount out of his face. His kohl-lined eyes were a gorgeous, deep jade colour. He was wearing tight, dark green jeans, a tight black sleeveless shirt, topped by a crimson blazer with the sleeves removed. Ryou had to admit, the guy was pretty hot.

Following the jade-eyed guy was Bakura. Ryou's jaw dropped. Bakura was dressed in hip-hugging, tight, black leather trousers, a deep black shirt buttoned only halfway, exposing his lean yet muscled chest. On his left wrist he wore a studded black wristband and on the pinky finger of his left hand he wore a thin silver band.

His outfit was simple but the effect was instant. Ryou was unable to look away, even if he had wanted to and he felt his cheeks flush. You could probably fry an egg on his face.

After a few minutes of staring, Ryou noticed the jade-eyed guy whisper something into Bakura's ear. Bakura grinned and the two rose to their feet. Ryou watched as they walked casually to the dance floor and began dancing. Ryou stared intently as Bakura's hips swayed to the beat.

His jaw dropped.

That guy had his hands all over Bakura! And Bakura wasn't doing anything to stop him.

Ryou sat frozen, staring at his yami in horror. He vaguely registered someone pulling him to his feet and dragging him into the throng of dancing people.

Once Bakura vanished from sight, he looked around and saw that it had been Seto Kaiba dragging him onto the dance floor. Kaiba was staring down at him with an odd expression.

'Well it would be rude to not dance with him.' He thought to himself before raising his arms and starting to move. He didn't notice Seto moving steadily closer until the CEO breathed into his ear. "Let's get some air."

Kaiba gently took his wrist and pulled him out of the room. They walked through a smaller room, which was still the size of the ground floor of Ryou's house, and through a large pair of double doors. They ended up in an enormous, meticulously gardened, courtyard. The shrubs and trees which lined the courtyard were all trimmed into the shapes of duel monsters, the largest being four blue-eyes white dragons, which stood at the four corners.

The fountain at the centre of the courtyard was a magnificent, marble masterpiece. It stood at about 7 feet and was intricately carved with every dragon type duel monster there was. There was even an effigy of Kaiba's Lord of Dragons.

"Do you like it?" Kaiba whispered softly.

Ryou nodded.

"This is probably my favourite place on the estate." He chuckled. "Must be all the dragons."

They walked past the fountain, the moonlight glittered off the surface of the water, casting a beautiful effect on the dragons.

As they reached a bench at the edge of the courtyard, Kaiba stopped and grabbed Ryou's arm, throwing him against the wall. He stepped forward, placing his hands either side of Ryou, blocking any escape.

"I've always wondered why no-one has ever claimed you. You're beautiful, yet no-one seems to see it." Kaiba lowered his head to whisper in Ryou's ear. "Well, I've noticed. And I'm going to claim you."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Kaiba, I-"

He was cut off as Kaiba pressed his lips to Ryou's, pinning him to the wall with his body.

Ryou made a protesting sound but Kaiba ignored it, running his tongue across Ryou's bottom lip. Ryou kept his mouth closed. Kaiba grinned and pried the unyielding lips open, forcing his tongue into Ryou's mouth, trying to coax Ryou's tongue into dancing with his own.

Ryou kept still as Kaiba continued to assault his mouth, until he noticed movement at the door to the courtyard. His eyes widened again when he saw Bakura staring at him.

Oh crap, make that staring at him and _Kaiba_.

He wore a strange expression, one Ryou couldn't place.

Kaiba stepped back, releasing Ryou. Tears filled Ryou's eyes as he tore his gaze from Bakura's. He flew through the double doors, Kaiba staring after him and Bakura turning in time to see tears in the hikari's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi turned as Ryou flew throuth the room, tears noticibly glistening in his eyes. He detached himself from Yami and ran after his friend. He passed through the large front doors and began to follow Ryou down the drive.

He froze as a black-clad body sprang past.

Yugi hid behind a large bush.

"Ryou, stop!" Bakura yelled, siezing the hikari by the shoulders and spinning him around to face him.

Tears threatened to spill from the huge, brown eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura snapped.

Ryou just shook his head, tears beginning to fall.

"Bakura glared. "Don't even try and deny it Ryou! I _saw_ you kissing him!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'Ryou? Kissing someone?'

"Normally I wouldn't care who you want to be fucked by in some creepy courtyard owned by a dragon obsessed asshole!" Bakura shouted. "But if said fucker is Kaiba-"

Ryou glared. "I didn't want him to kiss me!" Ryou screamed. "I don't even like Seto Kaiba!"

Yugi's mind was reeling. 'Bakura and Kaiba?'

"Why the hell were you kissing him in that Ra damned courtyard then?"

Ryou's tears still fell thick and fast. "As I said, I didn't want him to kiss me! He dragged me outside, shoved me against a wall and practically suffocated me with his tongue!"

Bakura drew his knife, looking angrier by the moment.

"And that damn knife! I don't even know _why_ I bought the damn-" Ryou's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Bakura's look of fury turned to one of confusion.

"You bought this?" He stared at Ryou. "_Why_?"

Ryou lowered his hands slowly, eyes wide and locked on Bakura's.

"I-I-because...I got it...I-AH-!"

He was cut off as Yugi snuck around the bush, keeping well out of Bakura's sight, and gave Ryou a strong push.

Ryou fell forward, his squeak of surprise silenced as he landed on Bakura, their lips locked together. Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

Ryou closed his and kissed Bakura, the yami frozen in surprise, did not respond. Ryou pulled away and bit his lip nervously.

"I bought the knife because I..I love you." Ryou whispered.

Bakura's eyes widened again. "I-" He lowered his head sadly. "I have to go. Um, bye."

He turned and walked quickly down the drive and around the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Oh teh noes!!! D8 (I have no idea what is wrong with the formatting on this)**

**Poor Ryou!**

**Bad Kaiba! **

**Cookies for anyone who guesses the jade-eyed stranger! (I'll be out of cookies pretty quick XD) **

**For those who are wondering, Dionysus was the greek god of wine. **


End file.
